


Little Bumps

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: While at Nonna and Papa's house, Agnes falls and hurts herself.
Series: After the End [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Little Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one month oh my this must be some sort of record. I've been meaning to do some more Nonna and Papa content but didn't really know what to do (and I'm thinking that there will still be more in the future I still have to think of ideas for it though). 
> 
> And this totally was not inspired by the fact that I fell in the Walmart parking lot yesterday and ended up going to my grandma's (cause she was close) to get the dirt out of my cuts. Nope. No siree. That did _not _happen at all.__

Nonna Tracy and Papa Shadwell had the kids for a day. They were giving Aziraphale and Crowley a break for the day and they overall just missed the kids. It was always a good time to have the children around. 

They were outside. The kids were drawing on the sidewalk with chalk, something none of them had ever gotten to do before because their parents weren’t aware that it was an option. Eden was drawing anyway. Agnes and Arthur were more interested in running around and getting into things they weren’t supposed to. 

“Look what I drew!” Eden said proudly. 

“How lovely darling,” Tracy said. “What is it?” She asked, not wanting to offend Eden by trying to guess incorrectly. Children’s drawings were always so hard to decipher without having much experience drawing. 

“It’s a flower just for you!” Eden said. 

“Isn’t that just lovely?” Agnes came running over, but she lost her footing and fell. She immediately began to cry. “Oh, darling, it’s alright, Nona is right here,” she said walking over to inspect the damage. Young children often cried more than anything because they were still getting used to the world and didn’t know how hurt they actually were. “Here, let me see.” Tracy pulled Agnes’s dress up just enough so she could check to see if she had any scrapes on her knees. Upon seeing blood, Tracy picked the crying toddler up. “Let’s get you inside and cleaned up, shall we?” She asked. Agnes kept crying. “Michael, would you make sure you’re watching these other two. They don’t have to come inside.” 

Shadwell shrugged. “It just looks like a little cut to me.” He smiled over to Agnes. “But maybe we should just cut them off, just to be safe.” Agnes grabbed her knees and started crying more. 

“Oh hush, she’s just a child,” Tracy said. “Everything seems bigger when you’re just a kid.” She whispered something to Agnes as she carried her the rest of the way inside. “Now let me have a look and see just how bad you have it, dear,” Tracy said as she placed the screaming toddler on the counter. She grabbed a town and got it wet before starting to dab at the little cut so she could get a better look at it. Agnes flinched away from her. “Oh, but we have to clean it so your cut doesn’t get sick. Do you want your cut to get sick?” Agnes shook her head so Tracy smiled. “Alright, let Nona clean it then.” Agnes sniffled and moved her leg back so Nona could take care of it. “That’s a brave girl,” Tracy said. She gently dabbed at the cut. This time, Agnes didn’t flinch away. Tracy smiled and reached for some Neosporin and a bandage.”This is some medicine to help your cut from getting sick. We’ve cleaned it, but we have to help it a little bit.” 

“Hurt Nonna?” Agnes asked. Tracy shook her head. 

“It shouldn’t hurt, my dear,” she said. She put a little bit on the cut and smeared it until the entire cut was covered. “There you are,” Nonna said, wiping her hand on the towel. “And now we put a bandage on it so nothing else can get into it.” Nonna put the bandage over the cut. “And we kiss it to make it better.” She kissed Anges’s knee. “See, all better.” 

“All better,” Agnes repeated with one last sniffle. If her Nonna wasn’t worried about it, perhaps she could be brave and be ok about it too. Maybe it wasn’t such a big deal. She looked at the bandaid. “Unicorns!” She exclaimed.

Nonna nodded. “Unicorns help the healing process,” Tracy said. “At least, I’ve found it to be true.” She held up her finger that had a matching bandage on it from when she’d accidentally cut herself while cutting vegetables earlier that morning. She kept the fun ones around especially for her grandkids, but unicorns were nice for everyone. 

“Nonna’s hurt too?”

Tracy shook her head. “Like I said, unicorns help the healing process. Makes it feel better faster.” Agnes nodded. 

“Mine don’t hurt no more,” she said. 

“That’s good! Do you want to go back outside with your brothers?” Agnes shook her head. Nonna nodded. “That’s quite alright. Is there something else you want to do instead?” Agnes thought for a moment before a smile broke across her face. 

“Book?” She asked. She knew that her parents always made a habit of packing a book in with their stuff whenever they stayed somewhere that wasn’t home. They knew how much they all liked being read to. 

“I think I might just be able to do that,” Tracy said with a smile. She picked Agnes up and they headed to the spot in the living room where Shadwell had thrown the bags. Tracy knew how much Aziraphale valued books, especially when it came to reading to the children. Helped them develop language and all that. She pulled out a book and smiled. “Shall we sit on the couch?” Agnes nodded. 

A few minutes later, Eden came plowing in. Shadwell, carrying Arthur, came in moments later. Eden immediately went to wash his hands. They were dirty and he didn’t like to keep them dirty when he wasn’t playing outside anymore. Besides, if he didn’t do it on his own, his nonna would tell him he had to anyway. Shadwell helped Arthur wash his hands before placing him in the living room. Arthur immediately picked up a toy before retreating to a corner of the room to play by himself. Ever the quiet child, he was. 

“Are you all better now?” Shadwell asked Agnes. Agnes nodded. 

“Unicorns help!” She said. She pulled up her dress so Papa could see her bandage. “See! They help!” 

“I do see!” Shadwell said enthusiastically. He was still getting used to how to behave around children. It was a difficult adjustment, but the kids seemed to like him alright. He must not have been doing too terrible of a job of it.

“When are Mommy and Daddy going to be back?” Eden asked. He quite liked time with Nonna and Papa, but he was starting to miss home. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tracy said. “Though it shouldn’t be too much longer.” Eden nodded and crawled up on the couch with Nonna and Agnes. Nonna continued to read the story, right where she’d left off. Eden smiled. He loved books almost as much as his mama. 

An hour later, Aziraphale and Crowley came to the door to pick up the children. Agnes immediately began telling her parents about how brave she’d been and how the magic of unicorn stickers were going to help her heal faster. Aziraphale and Crowley thanked Tracy and Shadwell before taking the children home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @just-an-angel-and-his-demon


End file.
